Many outdoor activities take place in terrain that is not flat. For example, hunters often have to trek through terrain that is uneven when pursuing elk or other prey. When set up to call an elk or other prey into gun or bow range, it is best to be concealed in a sitting or kneeling position. This often requires sitting or kneeling, for long periods of time, on ground that is rough and uneven.
Many weapons, such as a bow that is used for bowhunting, require a clearance of six inches or more. Therefore, it is often not possible to sit on the ground. However, kneeling is also undesirable, as it becomes uncomfortable in a short period of time. Thus, a hunter often has to spend a considerable amount of time searching for a log or stump that provides enough clearance for their weapon.
Chairs especially designed for outdoor activities such as hunting or fishing are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,183 discloses a hunting seat for inclined surfaces that includes a planar cushion with a transverse anchor pad. However, this seat is undesirable as it places the hunter close to the ground and does not provide enough clearance to enable a hunter to use a bow as described above.
Many of these chairs even have adjustable-length legs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,163 discloses an adjustable leg, fishing chair with a leg assembly having spike members for penetrating into a sloped ground surface. The chair has U-shaped telescoping front and back leg members. However, this chair is designed for the slope of a riverbank and is not easily adaptable to very rough, mountainous terrain that may be too hard to penetrate with spikes. In addition, this chair also requires the front and back leg members to be adjusted as paired units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,333 discloses a hillside chair with individually adjustable legs. However, this hillside chair is a folding chair that is too cumbersome for the hunter who needs a lightweight, easily packable chair for the long trek in pursuit of prey.
Although there are many chairs designed for hunting, fishing and other outdoor activities. These chairs have shortcomings as described above. Therefore, a need exists for a lightweight, easily packable, all-terrain chair that provides sufficient clearance for the hunter and other users of the chair.